


Feel the Spirit

by Si_Cha



Category: Colour Me Kubrick, Funland
Genre: Burn Gorman - Freeform, Drug Use, M/M, Weed, drug dealer!willie, prostitute!tim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>朋克贝斯手与英俊摇滚（。主唱的故事，同时也是站街的和卖粉的的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这是给别人的拖了很久的生贺（。

Tim的食指划过衣柜里的一排衬衣，停在了一件暗红色碎花衬衣上。他将衬衣取出来扔在床上，从抽屉里挑出一件颜色相配的背心穿在了身上，然后从桌子的抽屉里拿出了几个手环戴在手上，套上衬衣出门了。

他在附近的一家超市与朋友碰头，然后去跟卖乐器的大谈特谈圣灵，结果还是没能少花一个子的买下了Gibson Gold Top。

“伙计，要来点吗？”一个穿着豹纹大衣，戴着圆顶礼帽的人突然冒了出来。

“来点……来点什么？”Tim有些疑惑。

“你知道的，就是那些能让你嗨起来的东西。”他抬起头，挑了挑眉。

Tim这才注意到眼前的人似乎长的还挺不错，有着高挺的鼻梁，长长的睫毛，眼睛是像自己一样的黄褐色，薄薄的嘴唇吐出了几个词，他没有注意到对方说的是什么，“对不起，你刚说什么，我有些走神。”

他只好再说一遍，这次的声音比之前的更加低沉和神秘。

“呃，可以感受到上帝的气息吗？”Tim转了转手环。

“上帝的气息？”他皱着眉反问道。

“对。”

“可以，当然可以。”

结果Tim完全没有感受到什么上帝的气息，只不过是在幻觉中看到了几个妞而已，清醒过来之后全身都觉得难受。不过好在他心情不错，所以他也懒得再跑回去跟那人计较，更何况找不找得到他都是一个问题。他看了一眼被放在墙角的吉他，猛地从船上翻了起来，换了件白色V领短袖T恤和浅色格子背心，穿上深红色皮夹克，往嘴里扔了颗口香糖就去了排练室。

Tim没有想到这么快会有人来招聘，好在他已经清醒了，所以他忽悠成功了，虽然对方有着很重的口音，但这并不影响他当他们的经纪人。

当然，Tim更加没有想到之后当对方插上音箱开始演奏的那一刻，发生了爆炸，结果就是他的脸上多了几道伤口，并且他们失去了一批器材。这下他需要更加努力地经营他的副业了。虽然这样的伤口是某些人的爱好，但是大多数人更喜欢脸上干干净净的那个他，所以生意并没有以前那么好，否则他是不会去招惹那个姑娘的，尽管他依然表现得很嚣张。

这天他站在街道旁点燃一根烟的时候，突然从不知道什么地方冒出一个穿着豹纹T恤，带着圆顶礼帽的人。他觉得眼前的人有些眼熟，但是他的思维被对方说出的一句话完全打断了。

“你是干特殊服务的对吧？”

“什么？”

“我知道这边的对象是女性但是说来话长，总之，我可以操你吗？”

Tim微张着嘴，手里的烟也掉到了地上。

对方看他这个样子，继续说道，“价格什么的好说，你可以考虑一下，但是不要想太久。”说完他从裤子口袋里掏出一包皱巴巴的红万，抖出一根烟后开始找打火机，摸遍全身上下发现没有找到，“可以借个火吗？”Tim没有回应，他叹了口气，正当他准备再问一遍的时候，Tim从口袋里摸出打火机，“当然可以。”

Tim帮他点燃烟之后，他吸了一口，将烟雾慢慢吐出，然后问道，“考虑好了吗？”

“我想，我可以尝试一下。”Tim不太确定地说道。

“好，那跟我来吧。”说完他就转身准备离开。

“等等，”对方听到之后停住脚步疑惑地看着他，“可是我的……”

他的话还没说完就被对方打断了，“我比较喜欢在我自己的地方做。”然后不等Tim回应就再次转身走了。

Tim机械性地跟了上去，一方面内心仍然充满了“这他妈怎么回事”，“我他妈是在做梦吗”这样的想法，另一方面又重新开始考虑自己在什么地方见过对方。

“我是不是在哪里见到过你？”一进对方家门，Tim就忍不住问道。

“嗯，我卖过你毒品。”

那个圆顶礼帽豹纹大衣的形象浮现在了他的眼前，“噢我想起来了，话说回来，你说什么可以感受到上帝的气息，可是我也就是看见了几个妞而已。”

“你要跟我谈什么上帝的气息，我们可以待会再慢慢谈，现在先干正经事好吗？”

“你知道我可以选择现在离开的。”Tim又恢复了那副拽样子。

“你也知道我可以强上你的吧？”对方接受了他的挑衅。

Tim挑眉，“你可以试一试。”

不过他没有继续这个对话，而是选择在床沿上坐下来，摘下帽子放在床头柜上，“脱掉衣服，腹部向下躺在床上。”

“什么？”

“你听到我说的了，我知道你会答应的。”

Tim表情怪异，但他照做了，他先是脱掉上衣，挂在旁边的椅背上，然后坐在床边脱掉鞋袜，接着脱掉裤子和内衣扔在椅子上，之后像对方说的一样腹部朝下躺在了床上。他将右边脸颊贴在枕头上，这时他才看到了摆在门后面的吉他，“你是朋克乐队的吉他手吗？”

“是的。”他一边回答，一边脱掉靴子，然后从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套。 “准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”

他拧开润滑剂的盖子，放在床头柜上，挤了一些涂在手上，之后将它放在了盖子旁边。他跪坐在躺着的人的两腿中间，然后缓缓地插入中指。凉凉的异物感让Tim忍不住低声叫了出来。“你还好吗？”他淡定地问道，同时停下了手中的动作。

Tim清了清嗓子，说，“没事。”事实上不仅仅是没事，甚至带有意外的快感。

听到这句话后，他继续抽插着，并且缓慢地加快了速度。Tim咬着下唇，努力地想让自己不发出一丝呻吟。“别憋着自己。”身后的人说完之后加入了第二根手指，这使得Tim的努力失败了，他发出了痛苦而又愉悦的声音。身后的人满足地笑了起来。

身后的人一边抽插着，一边扩张着Tim的后穴，Tim这次没有压抑自己，发出了愉悦的呻吟。突然加入的第三根手指让呻吟声突然间变地高亢起来，Tim甚至忍不住向后拱起自己的身体，迎合对方的手指，使对方更加深入。而对方却伸出另一只手按在Tim的背上，“耐心一点。”

Tim正享受的时候，体内的异物突然退了出来，他痛苦地低声哀号。“只是为了让你更加舒服。”身后的人向他保证，然后是解开皮带和拉拉链的声音，Tim向后看过去，对方的阴茎正被释放出来。他满意地叹息了一声，然后又加上一句，“当然也是为了我自己。”

他抓住自己的阴茎对准对方的穴口，慢慢插入使其逐渐没入对方的身体，发出了满足的呻吟声，与Tim的更加高昂的呻吟交织在一起。他扶住Tim的胯部，在他的体内冲撞着，寻找着更好的位置以及对方的兴奋点。

“左边一点，”他在Tim的指引下改变了一下位置，“对，就是那里。”Tim发出了一声不同于之前的更加满意的呻吟。他加快了速度，一次又一次冲撞着对方的前列腺，Tim也向后迎合着希望得到更多的快感。交合声，呻吟声和喘息声交织在一起。

“帮……帮我。”Tim突然喘息着说道。

身后冲撞的人直接用行动做出了回答，他将右手伸到Tim的身下，握住他的阴茎上下套弄着，Tim发出了满足的哼声。

这样继续了一段时间之后，他警告道，“我要射了……”继续冲撞了几下之后他终于释放了出来，瘫软在Tim的背上。过了一会他回过神来，翻身躺在旁边，“对不起，我忘了你……”

Tim打断了他，“没关系。”他向另一边翻身，背朝下躺在床上，指了指沾染着白色液体的乱糟糟的床单，给了对方一个虚弱的微笑。

他没有说什么，只是回应了对方的微笑。两个人沉默了一会，喘息着，胸口随之起伏。

“你要去洗澡吗？”他没有看向Tim。

“等会儿吧。”Tim甚至闭着双眼。

“以后可以继续找你吗？”这次他转过了头。

“如果你可以找到我的话。”Tim仍然没有睁开眼睛。

“那你可以留个电话号码吗？”

Tim侧过头，挑眉看着他，“这样的话还有你找我的意义吗？”他打了个哈欠，“先说好还是双倍的价钱。”

“这个当然没问题。那至少你可以告诉我你叫什么吧？我叫Willie。”他没有伸手让对方去握，这不是他的风格，大概也不是对方的风格，更何况现在可不适合握手。

“Tim。”说完后他重新闭上了眼睛。

最后两人都没有费神起床洗澡，而是直接这样睡了过去。

第二天Tim醒来的时候，发现身上盖着毯子，而身边的人还睡得死死的，一撮撮刘海还因为趴在枕头上而紧贴在额头上。他看了眼床头边上的数字钟，已经九点了，但是他没有起床，而是继续睡去。当他在一次醒来的时候，已经正午了，Willie已经不在床上。他在床上继续躺了一会后，拿着自己的衣服走进了他觉得是浴室的地方。

他从浴室里出来之后，Willie的声音从大概是厨房的地方传了过来，“要吃泡面吗，还是现在走？”

“没有披萨吗？”Tim一边用手拨着自己的头发，一边问道，完全不像是一个仅仅是被对方找来满足欲望的人。

“没有，事实上我刚被放出来，”看到对方投过来的疑惑的眼神，他并没有解释自己为什么被关起来，反而一边拆着包装一边说起别的事情，“这也是我会来找你的原因，之前的那个人在我出来之后就找不到了，不知道是被关起来还是跟别人跑了还是去别的地方了，反正就找不到了。”说完他转身去倒水，然后用叉子将其合上。

“那你为什么看上我了，而不是别的什么人？”Tim双肘撑在桌子上，两条腿叠在一起。

“因为你看起来比较基。”Willie耸耸肩。

Tim白了他一眼，但是没有反驳。

接下来的三分钟里两个人都没有说话，直到面熟了Willie才走过去将杯面递给他。

Tim接过面，拔出勺子，看到Willie还站在一旁后停下了接下来的动作，抬起头直视他，“你不会要看着我吃吧？”

“你全身都被我看光了还在意这个干吗？”

“这两个完全不一样好吗？”

Willie凑过去了一点，“这是我家，我想在哪里待久在哪里待想干嘛就干嘛。”

Tim叹了口气，端着杯面走向了客厅，在沙发上坐了下来。Willie看着他，翻了个白眼，然后走向自己的卧室拿起床单将他扔进洗衣机里，不去管对方。等到Tim吃完了之后，他向Willie道别。

“下次直接去上次找你的地方就可以了吧。”

“如果你运气的好的话。”

但是看来他的运气并没有那么好，但是天知道是他没有找到他还是压根就没有找他，总之在那之后Tim再也没有看到Willie，他每天照样排练，照样接客，偶尔再搞搞演出，依旧天天拿上帝的气息去忽悠别人，慢慢地他也差不多忘掉了这件事，直到有一天他在酒吧的后台里碰见了他。

Willie这一次没有再穿跟豹纹有关的衣服，而是穿着一件带着破洞的黑色蕾丝无袖T恤，贝斯斜跨在身前，但是他仍然带着那顶圆顶礼帽，帽檐下还是可以看到被梳成一撮撮的刘海，而这正是让他很快认出Willie的原因之一。他从人群中挤过去跟他打了声招呼，“嘿，Willie。”

“嘿，Tim。”Willie的语气十分愉悦。“看来我的运气终于好了。”

“哼？”

“我去找过你几次，但是都没有找到。”Willie撇了撇嘴。

“哦？那你是怎么解决你的生理问题的？”

“结果我经常找的那个人的确是被关起来了，但是很不幸的是，他现在真的跟别人跑了，之前和之后我都只好随便找个人解决一下或者干脆自己解决了，现在看来是老天让我再次碰到你。”Willie笑着说。

Tim发现对方笑起来也挺好看的，可是他却总是摆出一副很不爽的表情。“你这是要再让我赚钱的意思吗？”

“如果你想要这钱的话。”突然旁边有人叫到Willie的名字，“不跟你说了，我上台了。结束之后在门口等我。”

“他是谁？”Willie一走，吉他手就问道。

“嫖我的人。”Tim非常淡定地回答。

“我还不知道男人也可以嫖你。”鼓手接了一句。

“我也是才知道。”说完他就从后台走出去。

“你干嘛？”

“去看看。”他头也不回的回答道。

“就一首歌的时间。”

“好。”

结果他当然没有只在外面待一首歌的时间，当然其他成员也并没有指望他会乖乖听话。

他在台下点了一支烟，站在一个角落里看着台上的表演和台下一些疯狂的乐迷。Willie贝斯弹得还不错，但是也仅仅只是不错而已，更何况朋克贝斯手本来就不需要很高超的技巧。当主唱和吉他手接吻的时候，台下引发了一阵尖叫，但更多的人只是坐在自己的位置淡定地喝着酒而已。也就是在这时他才看向鼓手的底鼓，上面涂着“PUNK GAY”的字样，他猜想这大概是乐队的名字，反正结束后问问Willie就知道了。

拖到最后一分钟的时候，Tim溜回了后台，他们排练了一会儿之后就上台了。Tim往下扫了一眼，看到了Willie，他正和他们乐队的主唱聊天。然后他重新将视线放到前面，说了一句“让我们来感受上帝的气息”，就开始唱了起来。

演出结束后，Willie还坐在那里，于是Tim就直接跳下舞台上去找他。

“不是说让你去门口等我吗？”

“既然你在这里就直接过来找你了。你们主唱呢？”

“早就跟吉他手走了。”他喝了一口酒，“要来一杯吗？”

“好。”说完Tim在他旁边坐了下来。“你们乐队是叫Punk Gay吗？”

“对。”说着Willie从口袋里摸出一包烟，自己拿了一支然后递给对方一支。

Tim让Willie帮自己点燃香烟，吸了一口后继续问道，“你不是说你是吉他手吗？”

Willie吸了一口后慢慢地将烟吐出，“吉他弹不好就弹贝斯咯。”他耸了耸肩。

Tim忍不住笑了出来，Willie瞪了他一眼，“喝完这杯走吧。”

“好。”

这次Willie用披萨招待了他，意大利香肠的。事实上Willie会做饭，而且厨艺也比大部分英国人都要好，准确来说可以算得上个好厨师，不过他懒得下厨，自从自己在外面租房子住之后他就几乎没有自己做过饭了。而Willie自己则在房间的一角吸着大麻，Tim从床上起来的时候他只是捂住瓶口，迅速地说了一声“厨房里有披萨”，就继续去吞云吐雾了。

Tim一个人默默地在厨房里吃着半冷不热的披萨，他没有费神去把他放在微波炉里面热一下，反正他也不太在意。他将没吃完的披萨放进了冰箱，然后走出房间。他看了一眼靠在角落的Willie，准备离开。

“不打算多待会吗？”Willie叫住了他。

“不了。”

Willie露出失落的表情，但很快他又开心起来，“那留个电话给我吧。”

“手机给我。”

Willie摇摇晃晃的走到床边，趴倒在床上拿起另一头的手机，朝着Tim的方向扔了过去。

Tim反应迅速地接住了，他无奈地看了对方一眼，然后将号码输进去，储存之后扔到了床上。

其实Tim离开之后也没什么事情可以做，于是他给吉他手打了个电话。

“嘿，Pierre，现在有空吗？”“那我们出来逛逛吧，在你家附近的超市门口见。”“嗯，拜。”

当Tim到达他所说的超市的时候，Pierre已经在那里了。

“去干吗？”Pierre问道。

“我也不知道。”Tim耸耸肩。

“你不知道还叫我？”他重重地拍了一下一脸无辜的Tim。

“喂，很疼的好吗？”Tim揉了揉肩膀，“就是没事干所以才找你出来的啊。”

“街尾好像新开了家脱衣舞俱乐部要去吗？”

“别人付钱给我操，为什么我还要去这种地方？”Tim打趣道。

“我请你总可以吧。”

“好啊。”不答应白不答应，“等等，你还欠我钱对吧。”

“好像是的，别在意这些啦，就当我是还你钱好吧。”

Tim看了他一会，“好吧，那我们现在干什么？”

“去打打台球吧。”

“好。”

他们到达那里的时候，所有的桌子上都已经占满了人，而且他们在这边打工的贝斯手也不在，所以他们打算离开，懒得从别人那里抢位子。

“嘿，那边那个穿白衬衣的。”

Tim停住了，但是没有回头，他不太确定别人是不是在叫他。

“对，就是在叫你。”

于是他回过头，看到一个人在朝他挥着手，是个刺头，穿着黑夹克黑T恤黑裤子黑皮靴。Tim努力地回忆在哪里见过这个人，在走到别人跟前的时候正好想了起来，是Punk Gay的主唱。

“昨天Willie告诉了我你的名字，但是当时我有点喝高了不太记得。”

“Tim。”

“我叫Peter，他是Clive。”

Clive抬起手然后放下，算是打了个招呼。

“你们两个要跟我们一起打台球吗？”

还没等Tim做出回答，Pierre便抢先说道，“好啊，顺便说句，我是Pierre。”然后他走向一旁拿了两个杆子，将其中一根递给Tim，“谁先开球？”

“你们先吧。”Peter回答道，然后转过头像服务员喊道，“兄弟，过来摆下球。”

Pierre一杆将球打得很散，并且打进了一颗色球，Tim将球杆靠在墙上，自己也靠在一旁。

“你是从Willie家过来的吗？”Peter打开了一瓶从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒递给Tim，然后为自己打开了另一瓶。

“对。”Tim接过啤酒喝了一口。

“他在干嘛？”

“抽大麻。”

“我操，这家伙竟然都不叫上我们，准是什么尖货。嘿，Clivey，别打了，我们去Willie家，你去把账结一下，记得多结几个小时的。”

Clive白了他一眼，为了这个称呼感到不满，但他还是去结账了，路过Peter的时候顺便把他手中的啤酒拿走了。

Peter看着Clive的背影微笑着，过了一会，他看向Willie，表情稍微有些严肃，“Willie似乎对待你很不一样，他跟很多人都有过关系，但那些都只是床上的，仅仅是在床上，即使是之前那个有过固定的关系的也是。”

“Pet，走了。”Clive拍了下他的肩膀。

“都说过不要在有外人的时候叫我Pet。”Peter翻了个白眼。

“如果你没有叫我Clivey的话我可以考虑一下。”说完他就直接离开了，十分确信对方马上就会跟上了。

果然Peter跟Tim道别后就快步跟了上去，留下他一个人在那里思考着对方刚刚说的话。的确Willie这个人给他留下的印象还不错，除去有些丑的刘海和奇怪的走路姿势以外，作为一个整天一副“我就是这么屌”的样子的人，对方的态度实在是没法令他讨厌，甚至有一些喜欢，况且对方长的也很不错——虽然没有自己好看，他忍不住在心里默默加了一句——但是也仅仅是印象还不错而已。他思考了很久，得出的结论是大概就是自己长得太帅的缘故吧。

Pierre的球技很不错，Tim说这是因为他的力学学的好，而他则辩解道这几乎帮不上任何忙。打了一下午，Tim几乎就没有赢过，他有些后悔自己在一开始没有拒绝Peter给他们多付几个小时的钱。在以前总是他和Rory一起对Pierre一个人，Rory虽然在台球室工作，但是他的球技并不好，甚至比Tim还要差一点，但是两个人可以互相送球，这让他们赢的几率大大增加。他们提前离开了，因为Tim无法忍受一次又一次的输球。他们来到Pierre的家里，Tim想要学学吉他，虽然Pierre的技术很差，但是基本功还是会的，不过由于太过枯燥Tim没学多久就放弃了。最后他们开始写歌，用着Pierre的撇脚技术，还是搞出了一小段东西。

Peter敲响Willie家门的时候，Willie正在自慰。他没有理会越来越大的敲门声和“我知道你在里面”这之类的话，而是缓慢地继续手上的活，由于大麻的原因，他的动作比平常慢了很多，但却更加享受。他叫着Tim的名字高潮了。他继续在床上躺了一会，直到自己大脑不再是一片空白，可以从床上爬起来之后，才去开了门。他没有给Peter机会抱怨自己有东西不叫他们，一打开门就说了一句“东西在那里”，然后走向了房间的一个角落窝在了那里。

Tim和Pierre对自己搞出来的东西很满意，等到结束的时候街尾的那家脱衣舞俱乐部也差不多该开门了，于是他们开始慢慢地往街尾晃荡。Tim不是个经常去脱衣舞俱乐部的人，Pierre才是，就像他自己说的一样，别人给钱操为什么还要花钱去仅仅是看一看别人的裸体呢？但是反正Tim没有别的事情可以干，而且这件事也不是那么糟糕，里面的姑娘的身材和长相可是比许多自己上过的要好得多。

舞厅里过高的音乐声让Tim错过了来电，直到回到家他才看到这通电话，未知号码。还有同样未知号码的一条信息，是Willie。

Tim拨了过去，电话嘟了两声之后对方就接听了。

“你打电话过来什么事？”Tim一手拿着电话，一手打开冰箱门从里面拿出披萨，“什么乐队？”他将披萨放进微波炉里，调了一分钟开始加热，“哦，下次你可以早点打电话给我，我今天晚上在脱衣舞俱乐部所以没有听到电话。乐队怎么样？”他靠在灶台上，等待着披萨热好，“那下次你记得叫上我。”“嗯，拜。”Tim挂掉电话，放进口袋里，还有半分钟，他又从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒出来，然后安静地等待着。

接下来的几天里Tim都没有收到任何来自Willie的电话或者是短信，直到一周后的早上，高昂的铃声将他从睡梦中吵醒，“喂，有急事吗？”他的声音里仍然带着浓浓的睡意，“那等我睡够了再打电话给你吧。”说完他也不等对方回答就挂掉了电话。

等他醒过来的时候他完全忘了这件事，直到吃饭的时候他才想起来，甚至不太确定那是做梦还是真的，于是他看了一眼通话记录确认了一下，然后给对方拨了过去。

“嘿，Willie，找我有什么事？”

“上次打台球赢了两张电影兑换券，要去看吗？”

“你不是可以找你乐队里的朋友吗？”

“Peter肯定会跟Clive在一起，至于Mike，还是算了吧。”

“Mike是谁？”

“我们鼓手，这不重要。”

“好吧，那我们在那见面？”

“台球室旁边那一家，半个小时后见？”

“好，拜。”

“拜。”

挂掉电话之后，他盯着手机看了一会，觉得Peter说的那些话可能真的是那么回事。

半个小时后，他到了电影院门口，确切的来说，是三十二分钟。当他到达那里的时候，Willie已经在那里了，对着电话里吼着，“别让我给你讨债，上次就讨债因为什么鬼造成屋外骚动被抓走了。”“你这么有用自己去啊别找我，我现在有正经事要办。”Tim走过去站在一旁，Willie看了他一眼，对着电话说，“不跟你废话了，拜。”然后就挂掉了。他看向Tim，一边嚼着口香糖，一边说了声“嗨”。

Tim以微笑回应。

他们挑了一部恐怖片，选了最后的位子。里面没有多少人，他们一边吃着爆米花一边评论着，电影一点都不吓人，但是也没有多少别的可以选择的。其间他们还抽了支烟，惹来了管理员礼帽的提醒，他们却完全不理他。

电影结束后，Willie提出今晚去Tim家，“因为我家今晚有人开派对。”所以接下来就一起找点什么事情做。

“可以去参加派对吗？”

“呃……还是算了吧。”

Tim没有继续要求，而是点了点头，然后继续说道，“那下午就来我家吧，你可以教教我吉他，虽然很无趣，我们还可以打电动。”

“好。”

结果吉他教学不像他想象中那么无聊，Willie反常地充满了耐心，手把手地教他，一次次地纠正他的错误，结果他们就这么度过了一个下午。晚饭的时候Tim从橱柜里拿出了一包意大利面，准备拆开来煮的时候，Willie走上前接过意大利面，说，“我来吧，相信我的技术。”

Tim没有反对，什么也没有说，反正意大利面怎么也不会做的特别难吃不是吗？

将下厨这项任务交给Willie当然是十分正确的选择，Tim暗自决定以后一定得多找些机会让Willie做饭。

“为什么我在那边打球从没碰到过你？”Tim一边说着一边卷着意面。

Willie等到嘴里的东西差不多都被咽下去之后，开口说道，“因为我以前没有在那边打，上次Peter他们邀请我去的。”很明显这是个谎话，Willie一说出口就发现了，但是对方没有什么表现，所以他觉得对方大概没有看出来，他是绝对不会告诉他自己是因为知道他在那边打球所以才过去的。

“我有个朋友挺厉害的，你下次可以跟他切磋一下。”

“好，你下次叫上我就可以了。”

“嗯。”

接下来他们安安静静地吃了饭，吃完之后将碗扔在那里，谁都没有去洗。

第二天早上Willie醒来之后洗了个澡，在床头柜上留下了双倍的钱拿起Tim的钥匙回到了自己的家中，当他打开门看到乱糟糟的一团的时候发出了痛苦的哀号，虽然他也不是什么整洁的人，但是也不至于到现在这种地步。他穿过房间走到Peter的身边，注意着脚下，以防踩到人或者是别的什么东西。他摇醒Peter，严肃地说，“你他妈的待会得跟我把这清的干干净净的，听到没有？要是我回来看到地上有什么奇怪的东西你就完了。”

对方迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声。Willie觉得很不靠谱，Peter醒来的时候八成会忘了这件事，于是他找了一张纸，一支笔合一卷胶带，在上面写上这段话后贴在了Peter的脸上。然后他拿了一包他最喜欢的口香糖和一包烟。做完这些事之后，他去了趟超市。

当Tim醒过来的时候，Willie正在做早饭，更确切地说，是在做早中饭。

Tim揉着眼睛，问道，“这些食材哪里来的？”

“超市。”

“哦。”他还未清醒的大脑没有继续产生疑问，当他稍微清醒一些的时候也只是想到看到上帝是听到了我的想法并传达给他了这种事情，直到吃完早饭他才反应过来这件事的关键所在。

“你是没锁门还是把我钥匙拿走了？”

“把你钥匙拿走了。对不起，我没考虑好。”大概是因为Tim的语气有些不对劲，Willie又加了这么一句。

“没有，你考虑的挺好的，我可不想在睡觉的时候再被吵醒了。不过你就不怕等你回来的时候我要出门吗？”

“你似乎总是起得挺晚的，我觉得这种事应该不会发生。”

“你认识我的那么多天里也就只有几天知道我起得晚吧。”

“我知道你什么时候起来的时候你起的都挺晚，所以我觉得你大概总是起的挺晚。”

“听你这么说话我不禁觉得你是个理科生。”

“的确是的。”

“让我想起那个力学好的人的，就是跟你说的台球打的很好的那一位，你们两个一定要认识一下。”

“我是化学，结果最后做了个贩毒的。”他耸了耸肩。

“说到这个，我就知道你肯定是以贩养吸。”

“我不是，大麻算不上什么毒品。”

Tim撇撇嘴，不予评论。突然他坐直了一些，“我们现在就把Pierre叫上去打球吧，你有别的事情做吗？”

“没有。”

这次Liam在那里，招架不住Tim和Pierre的软磨硬泡，他让另一个人帮忙看会儿就跟着他们去打球去了，这时他才发现前几天经常来打球的人就是Tim的客户。“我要跟他一队，不然我们绝对赢不了。”

“管它赢不赢的了，反正你只是抓来凑数的。”Pierre一边给杆头擦粉一边说道，“我先开球可以吧。”

“好。”“喂你这样我就不帮忙凑数了。”Willie和Liam同时说道。

但是Willie没有理他，而是自顾自的打了起来，当然Liam也没有像他说的一样离开。

之后的日子里，Willie更加经常的和Tim待在一起了，两人的做爱也不再是单纯的抽插，虽然每次Willie还是会给Tim双倍的钱，直到某一天的现场。

“Tim，其实我在跟你打招呼之前就已经注意到你了。”Willie突然对他说道，

“你说什么？”音乐声盖过了Willie的声音。

他只好再重复一遍，“我说，在我跟你搭讪之前我有注意过你。”

“那你还在之后的一个星期里碰不到我，并且还不知道我叫什么。”

“我相信我可以勾搭上你，”“得了吧。”Tim用肘部轻轻地撞了他一下。“而且其实我接下来的几天都在考虑，等我想好再去找你的时候就没碰上你。还有，”他稍微停顿了一下，考虑后面的话要不要说出来，不过都已经开口了说出来也无所谓吧，“我之所以去那边打台球也是因为Peter告诉我你在那边打球而已。”

“好吧，你说这么多到底是想要说什么？”其实答案很明显，Tim只是想听到对方亲自说出口而已。

“我爱你。”

“什么？我没听见。”Tim甚至故意将手窝起来放在耳朵边。

Willie白了他一眼，但他还是吸了口气，打算再说一遍。

Tim及时制止了他，“我也一样。”

Willie拉过Tim，吻住了他。当他放开他的时候，他说了一句话，“那么我以后可以不付钱了吗？”


End file.
